Legend Of Nate
by Vampiric Zekushion
Summary: This is the story of my mouse Nate. From the day he was born to the day he died.


On the morning of May, a warm light shined from the window onto a large cage where small squeaks were heard. Inside was a female black mouse who had just given birth to her first children. She lay there tired as the small pink creatures drank at her milk. There were five of them. The owner of the mice saw the mother and the four mice and checked each of them to make sure they were okay. The own nodded to the mother, they were healthy looking enough. The owner will name them once they got fur to cover their pink skin.

"I will bring you some water and seeds soon, Night" The owner spoke as she went out of the room to work.

Night looks at her children then at the small bowls that had enough water and seeds for the day. She was so happy to be a mother but missed her lover, Gin. She wasn't born a house mouse. She was once wild and was taken in by her owner. Gin had died while saving her from a rattle snake. She was pregnant with his children and swore to not lose them. Her owner found Night in a hole in the ground she had made and caught the female mouse, putting her in a cage that had some soft padding so she decided not to get out of the cage and have her children here. For a week or so she had became close with the owner and started to lose her wild mouse instincts as she had her own food and water and didn't need to look for it.

Night was happy as her babies started to grow fur. But she noticed one was pure white and wondered how sense her only love was Gin and he was black and brown with only one white spot on his head. It was strange. Was he one of those 'Gifted Mice?' That is what her species called the pure white mice because it is rare for normal colored ones to have a white one.

She nuzzled the children as the owner came into the room to see them one day. She opens the cage door quietly and picks up each one gently. She pets down each of their backs as they sniffed the new scent of her hand, their eyes still closed.

She looks at one that was a brown color with a black strip down his small back. "I will name this one, Light after seeing Death Note." Night seemed to smile at the name. She puts the brown one back and took the two black ones that both had a white spot on their forehead. Twins. "The little girl will be Vixen and the male will be Kai." Night nods. She picks up a blackish brown mouse who nuzzled the hand. "..Sakura because she looks as beautiful as a cherry blossom." And last but not least, the white one. The owner examines it as he moves around in her hand. "…He will be called.. Nate" She had to think hard on that name but she liked it as the proud mother mouse nodded as the owner put Nate back next to her.

A few weeks later, the mice were big enough to roam around in a bigger cage on their own and ate seeds and drank water. Night watched them play. Nate was the most energetic one of the group.. And he was the only one with red eyes. They were a bit sensitive for a week but they got used to the sun light. Kai was the little trouble maker who took seeds from his brothers and sisters and nipped at their ears when they tried to get the seeds back. Light was the strongest it seemed but never let it show that much and he was a closer brother to Nate then any of the others. Sakura was a shy type that was the last to get the seeds from the bowl. Vixen was an adventurous one with Nate and Light, always exploring the tubes of the cages to see if anything was there.

About three months later which seemed like yesterday, the mice were grown and was let into a much bigger cage in the back yard where grass lay under their paws and many seeds from plants that they can take when they were hungry as well as a little stream with clear water. One day, a new mouse entered the large cage, she was a blackish mouse with white paws and a white muzzle. Nate saw her and it was love at first sight… but Kai also saw her and loved her. The two noticed that they were both in love with the same mouse and Kai glared at Nate who looks down. He didn't wish to fight his brother but he loved this new girl. The others knew that there was going to be trouble. "She is mine!" Kai yelled at Nate that night as he bit onto Nate's tail who squeaked. "Bu- But I like her!" He kicked at Kai's face. The black male shook his head as he glared at Nate. "Well then I will kill you and then you won't like her cause you will not exist!" Kai bit onto Nate's neck and pinned the small white mouse onto the ground. Light knew he had to do something so he went at Kai and knocked right into him to get him off of his brother. Kai fell to the ground but kicks dust into Light's eyes and when Light was getting the dust out of his black eyes, a paw cut his right eye, making the brown mouse scream in agony.

Nate saw the scene and went at Kai, teeth going right into the black mouse's neck as Kai struggled to get the white mouse off of his neck. But after a few more minutes, Kai had laid down, suffocating from the teeth closing off his windpipe, some blood leaked onto the ground as Nate did not let go and soon Kai breathed no more. Vixen had come in time to see her twin brother die and look at Nate in horror. The white mouse finally let go, letting Kai fall onto the grassy ground. She cried over her brother as she nuzzled his black fur, knowing what had caused the fight.

Nate had lost a few patches of fur and Light could no longer see through his right eye, a scar was left there. Nate had the female black mouse as his mate and dared never to look at other wild female mice who looked at the cage.

**Two years later.**

"Everyone. Everyone. I'm going to be a dad!" Nate yelled to everyone as they got seeds for lunch. The old mice and new ones looked down at him and smiled. The scarred mouse, Light came out of his small hole he had dug about a year and a half ago. "That is good to hear Nate. When is the due date?" The brown mouse asked as he stood on his hind paws . "I am guessing a month! I am so happy" He coughs some. Light chuckles. "Well don't be to happy or you might choke on your happiness. And better get over that little cough soon. Don't want to see Leader Nate getting sick on the job!" Light always made a joke of Nate being the Leader. "Yeah yeah. Its just some allergies, its spring after all!" Nate pouts, always having allergies in the spring. But little did any of them know was that it was worse then allergies.

In a week, Nate had become very ill with a sickness that was slowly killing him. He suffered from pain everyday. Light had told his mate, Kiki to stay away from him. He didn't want Nate's love to become sick as well so he let her stay at his place. Nate couldn't move at all, so his sisters brought him food and water until he said he could no longer swallow anymore and he became skinnier. Light came in one morning and saw Nate, laying there. Looking like he had gone past his limits. Light went over and licks at the white mouse's ears. "Li… ght…." The scarred mouse blinks as he saw the red eyed leader struggle to breathe. "Yes?" "…Ta…ke… care… of…. My… chil… dren…" Light whimpers some but nodded and his black eyes widen. Nate was no longer breathing hard. Light put his paws on his brother, shaking him. "Come on! Nate, please. You can fight this!" Light cried as he nuzzled his brother.

**"BROTHER!!"** He screamed, all the mice heard it and they all bowed their heads as they to cried.

**Three months later.**

"Daddy! Daddy!" A small black and white mouse yelled. "Watch me!" Light stood, watching as the mouse slid down a rock into the stream. He laughed. "That was cute, Sora!" Sora laughed as she got out of the stream, shaking off the water. Two more walked out of Light's hole, one was a black male while the other was black with a few white spots. "Shade, Oreo, there you are.. Uhhh where's Nate" Out popped a small white head from the hole, red eyes looking around. "I uhh don't want to come out right now.." Light laughs as he went over and picks up the white mouse and took him to his siblings before putting him down.

The scarred mouse watched as Nate's children play. He told them that he was not the real father and that Nate had died a heroic death but the children still looked to him as a father, no matter what he said. He had named the small mouse Nate and he liked the shy little guy and hoped one day, he'd be a great leader. Like his father before him.


End file.
